


Letter Opener

by CherryBonBon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Eye Trauma, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Statement Fic, The Slaughter, The Usher Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBonBon/pseuds/CherryBonBon
Summary: Statement of Percy Clarkson, assistant archivist, regarding an attack on the Usher Foundation. Recorded straight from subject, July 13th, 2016.
Kudos: 1





	Letter Opener

**Author's Note:**

> I made an avatarsona for my motw campaign and I'm working on several backstory fics for them. This is one of those fics. If anything is confusing you can ask me for clarification.
> 
> 11/28/19: Minor updates made for continuity in the campaign and also a name was fixed.

Blair Morgan

Are you sure you’re ready for this? You didn’t have to come back to work for another week.

Percy Clarkson

I’m fine, the bandages are off and everything. I want to make my statement about the incident and get back to work.

Blair Morgan

Of course… Statement of Percy Clarkson, assistant archivist, regarding an attack on the Usher Foundation. Recorded straight from subject, July 13th, 2016. Statement begins.

Percy Clarkson

It was three weeks ago and I had just gotten back from doing some research on a statement. I was on edge the second I got here, even more than when I first started working here in artifacts and wasn’t used to the fears. There was this… thing. In the public library section we pass through to get to the main foundation. I would’ve assumed it was a student doing research like all the others in there, it certainly looked like one, but I could tell there was something off about it. I just knew. And then it started following me down the hallway towards the offices so I turned around and said:

“Excuse me, this is an employees only area, you have to go back to the library section.”

I mean, I wasn’t going to let it follow me back there! That’s where we keep all the real statements! What if it wanted something with them, Blair? What would we have done if it got its hands on the real statements?

Blair Morgan

He didn’t, though. Thanks to you. You did a spectacular job.

Percy Clarkson

Right. Thank you. As I was saying…

I told it it couldn’t come down that hallway and it didn’t listen, just shouldered past me and kept walking. So I followed it and told it to leave. It didn’t listen, just headed straight to the archives while I kept telling it to leave.

I don’t know where it was hiding the knife, but it pulled it out when it got to Emmaline's office. That’s when I called the cops. It kept ignoring me and went straight into her office and… it stabbed her in the eyes. One after the other. So I ran, still on the phone, for the office I share with the other assistants. I keep a letter opener on my desk. Not much in comparison to the, I think it was a hunting knife, that the thing had but it _is_ sharp. I’ve cut myself on it a few times.

Blair Morgan

I know.

Percy Clarkson

I assumed.

So, I went into the office and grabbed the letter opener. The police said they would be here as soon as they could but it’s the Foundation. I knew they would be taking their time so I was on my own.

The thing followed me into the assistant office and it was smiling. I knew it was gonna do to me what it did to Emmaline, maybe the whole staff. Then who knows what next. It lunged at me and I fought back, swiped at it a few times with the letter opener. It just laughed each time, like it thought it was funny I was fighting back.  
It tried to stab my eyes but, well, that didn’t work. It just got… around them. I guess I was moving around too much. It got me good though, hit bone a couple times. The scars are there to stay unless I have surgery but… I think I’m just going to stick to sunglasses.

Blair Morgan

How did you kill him?

Percy Clarkson  
Luck, mostly. It took a wide swing at me and I saw my chance. Drove the letter opener straight into it’s eye like it did to Emmaline. Deep as I could. Drove the hilt in too, just to be sure. Maybe that’s not self-defense anymore but that thing was going to keep trying to kill me until I killed it so. I did what I had to do.

Blair Morgan

Do you feel bad about what you did?

Percy Clarkson

That thing wasn’t human. It wasn’t an animal either. It was just… an _it_. Why would I feel bad about killing an _it_, especially when it was trying to kill me first? When it already killed Emmaline?

Blair Morgan

Do you still want to work here, now that you know things like this happen?

Percy Clarkson  
Did you know I was offered a job two months after I transferred to the archives? It was a good one. Better benefits, higher pay. I wanted it. But… I didn’t take it. It surprised me, at the time. But it didn’t take long for me to understand. And I made my peace with it shortly after. I’m here to stay, I’m not interested in getting out. I already faced one monster so I’m confident I can handle whatever else this place throws at me.

Blair Morgan

Good. Because we’re looking for someone to replace Emmaline and… how do you feel about moving into your own office?

Percy Clarkson

I’d like to keep my old desk, if that’s okay with you. No one’s died at it.

Blair Morgan

... Fair enough. We’ll arrange for your things to be moved, you start next week. I know you’ll do well in this position.

Percy Clarkson

Thank you for trusting me.

Blair Morgan

Of course. Emmaline did, after all. 

Statement ends.


End file.
